


Hurry, I'm Not That Patient

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Best Friends, Best Friends Turned Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: Baekhyun had enough. Jongdae can't ignore his best friend for that long.





	

"Where's Jongdae?"

"How do I know? Do I look like the worm in his stomach?"

  
"Aren't you guys attached by the hip, like glued at all times?"

  
"What the fuck, no! I mean, we aren't always together..."

 

Day 24. Baekhyun does not know how much more he can take.

 

Jongdae has been ignoring him for more than three weeks. Whenever Baekhyun goes east, Jongdae happens to go west. Then he goes north with him going south. Jongdae is so far away, sometimes Baekhyun thinks he goes to find the El Dorado since he never comes back.

 

 ** _baekedpotatos:_**  
why don't we ever study together anymore??? _Erase_.

does chanyeol have the el dorado why are you with him so much??? _Erase_.

 

**_daelight sent the following message to 'beAgles cos we gon get A'_ **

 

 ** _daelight:_**  
chan, we are meeting tomorrow, same place same time?

 ** _pcypsy:_**  
yup!!!!!!!!

 ** _baekedpotatoes:_**  
i haven't seen you in three weeks man  
i mean  
you two

 ** _pcypsy:_**  
thats bc youre too lazy to get out and study with us~ aint our fault~

**_daelight is typing..._ **

Baekhyun eyes at the notification keenly. Is Jongdae ever going to reply to his remark?

 ** _daelight:_**  
yeah

 

Just 'yeah'? Baekhyun scoffed, "Normally you have so much to say but you just 'yeah'ed me?" He says to no one in particular.

 

Day 25. Baekhyun had enough, impatiently tapping on his touchscreen and pulling the phone to his ear. "Hello, 'yeol? Yea, I'll meet him today," A few mummers of protests from the giant, "What? I mean, no reason? I just want to talk to him? Yes, I'm not going to harm him. Why the hell are you so worried?" Before Chanyeol can get another line in, the phone went dead.

 

_Byun Baekhyun, if you fuck this one up, I swear to god your Taeyeon posters will not be safe._

 

 ** _pcypsy:_**  
kyungsoo~~~~

 ** _sootiredofyou:_**  
what  
wait nvm  
just fuck off

 ** _pcypsy:_**  
thats not how you treat ur hyung young man  
anyways can we hang tgt since baek and dae are being stupid

 ** _sootiredofyou:_**  
wait whats going on  
ok meet me at sbux 2pm  
dont be late or ill go

 ** _pcypsy:_**  
;)

 

"Chanyeol... Sorry I'm late–" Jongdae rushes into the cafe, head down, keeping in mind to not crash into anyone in the crowded venue.

 

"You're not Chanyeol," the student finally looks up and comments dumbly. Byun Baekhyun is sitting in Chanyeol's supposed seat and smiles at him.

 

How much he misses that rectangular smile that captured his hea– _Get a grip, Kim Jongdae._

 

"Yes, it is me, the best friend you conveniently forgot for 3 weeks, Byun Baekhyun," the boy commented as lightly as possible, hoping the other does not catch him gritting his teeth.

 

"Well I was busy, you know, studying and dealing with some stuff..." Jongdae replied uneasily, "Didn't you have other people with you? Sehun? Yixing?" He swallows the bile brewing up his throat.

 

"What stuff?" the other boy asks, Jongdae's eyes shift uneasily, "Nothing much," he says slowly.

 

"You used to tell me everything, Dae. We didn't have secrets between us. Now you choose to avoid me and stuck next to Chanyeol like you two are twins. We are supposed to be the twins, remember?" Baekhyun lets out everything in a rush, surprising the other.

 

"It's really nothing," assures Jongdae, "Look, if it upsets you so much, we can meet again! We are meeting now right?"

 

"Out of everyone you should be the first to know I don't buy that bullshit," Baekhyun crosses his arms and leans back into his seat. "Until we settle this, we can sit here all day. I need my best friend back, Dae."

 

Jongdae swallows the hard lump in his throat. His eyes dart around for help, but Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. That fucking traitor ditched him. In front of his best friend, yes, his best friend, Jongdae knows he cannot hide anything even if he tries. With eyes cast down, he begins.

 

"Best friend," he breathes deeply, "I avoided you because of that. I'm nothing but just your best friend. Your wingman. Your brother who brings you icecream and movies when you got rejected or dumb. I'm nothing more than just that. I thought I was contented with just that, but apparently not..." The grip on his chair tightened and he looks up to meet his friend's face.

 

"So I didn't want to see you as much as possible. So that I can keep all my feelings back into the box and face you again as your best friend, Kim Jongdae."

 

Baekhyun is more than shocked. He wonders if this is a cruel hidden camera prank. Because he is ready to get ambushed by Chanyeol right now and be told 'You got pranked!'. But nothing comes after Jongdae's voice faded into the chatter background.

 

Baekhyun musters nothing but a small, unsure voice. "You could have said earli–"

 

"So what? If I told you the first time I met you in middle school that 'hey, my name is Kim Jongdae and can you be my boyfriend?' and you will enthusiastically crawl into my arms? That you will let me hug you from behind? That you will let me take you out on a date with ice cream, coffee and rollercoasters that I hate but you love?"

 

"You know, Jongdae, that's the best idea you had all of 3 weeks. Heck, make that 7 years since we first met each other." Baekhyun straightens up and props elbows on the table.

 

"Wait, what?" Jongdae squeaks out. He wonders if this is a hidden camera prank and that Sehun and Yixing will jump out of that plant and tell him that he got pranked. But nothing comes after, only with Baekhyun's smile warming his heart. He feels his cheeks getting hotter.

 

"Gosh, you still don't get it?" He sighs exaggeratedly, "You're dumber than I thought, Dae."

 

He clears his throat, glances at his watch and puts on his announcer voice. "On the twenty-seventh of June 2016, at one-forty pm, Byun Baekhyun officially accepts Kim Jongdae's love and is probably still an idiot because he doesn't know the former has already fallen for him years ago." Baekhyun looks at his new best-friend-turned-boyfriend, "Is that enough, Dae? Or do I have to make it even clearer?"

 

Jongdae gapes like a fish, eyes wide and still wonders if he is living in his dream. "A-are you serious? Like 100% legit?"

 

Baekhyun sighs, takes the other boy's hand in his, lightly marvels at the fact that his hands are so soft, and pulls him up and out of the store.

 

"So where are we going to start our coffee-slash-ice cream-slash-rollercoasters journey?" Jongdae thinks that the sun is warm but his heart is even warmer since its like 32 degrees celsius outside. But for someone who whines about the heat so much,

 

"I don't mind," he sings to himself softly among the bustle and with Baekhyun's hand in his.

 

 

 


End file.
